Waking Dreams
by Swiss Miss
Summary: When Enterprise meets a new ship, strange dreams begin to come to light. But what do they mean?


Waking Dream Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know nothing, and I am currently in Switzerland where Enterprise just came out two weeks ago and is in German so forgive me if this story doesn't fit in with the new season because I haven't seen any of it.in fact I haven't really even seen much of season one.*shrugs* this is my first fanfiction so please be gentle! Oh yea and if you don't like it I don't really care, it's simple don't read it then!  
  
I woke up suddenly and lay still trying to determine what it was that had roused me from my slumber. Everything was perfectly quiet though, outside of the soft hum of the impulse drive. That was it I realized we had dropped out of warp. I let my mind wander back to the dream I had had, the same dream that had been plaguing me for weeks. A ship, an Earth vessel.the name what was it's name.E something.or was it I? Intrepid? Eros? No it was a longer name.En.En something.Enterprise, that was it! And the Captain.Acker, or something like it. The dreams they always felt so real and yet they faded so fast.  
  
"What could they mean?" I mused as I got out of bed and headed for the shower.  
  
A half an hour later I was making my way down the corridor to the mess hall for some breakfast when I saw two men talking animatedly over in a corner. I didn't catch much of the conversation but what I did hear was enough to send me off in the other direction, Earth, Enterprise, and Starfleet.could this be the ship from my dream? As I stepped onto the bridge my father was finishing up a conversation with the captain of the other ship.  
  
".be glad to give a few of your people a tour of our ship," the Starfleet captain said.  
  
"That's very gracious of you captain Archer." Archer.yes that had been his name Jonathan Archer.  
  
"We'll send a shuttle-pod over then," Archer finished.  
  
"It's been a pleasure talking with you." Their comm. Officer severed the link.  
  
"Dad, can I talk to you please?" I asked as he turned around.  
  
"Of course," he said leading me over to a quiet corner of the bridge, "What's on your mind?"  
  
"I'd like permission to go over to the Enterprise, I've.I know this sounds sorta foolish, but I've been having dreams about that ship for the past few weeks and.well I think the only way for me to be able to remember them and figure out what they mean is to go aboard that ship."  
  
He regarded me for a moment, "I was going to send Jennings, Rowling and Kelly.but your just as good of a choice as Kelly is when it comes to knowledge even without the extra ten years of experience, go ahead."  
  
"Thanks Dad!"  
  
He smiled, " You'd better hurry up or you'll miss your lift."  
  
I hugged him, "I love you Dad." "I love you too Shell."  
  
I rushed off to the shuttle docking port and arrived just as the bay was being depressurized. A pretty good looking guy got out of the shuttle-pod and as the door between him and us was removed I realized that he looked extremely familiar.  
  
"Trip," the name rolled off my tongue before I even realized I had thought it.  
  
He turned to look at me, " Do I know ya?" he asked before a look of recognition passed over his features.  
  
'No it can't be,' he thought to himself, 'that was just a dream.'  
  
I recovered quickly and stuttered, "This is Peter Jennings and Jack Rowling, our science officer and our all purpose he can do and fix everything guy."  
  
"And you are?" Trip prompted.  
  
"Oh excuse me, Michelle Janeway, I do a bit of everything too, but I mainly specialize in engineering, Commander."  
  
"Tucker, ya know my nickname but not my real one?"  
  
"I umm."  
  
"Archer to Tucker."  
  
"Tucker here cap'n."  
  
"You having problems over there Trip? What's taking so long?"  
  
"Just.a little surprise 's all," he said looking at me out of the corner of his eye, "We're leavin' now."  
  
"What kind of surprise?"  
  
"I'll explain it to ya later, Tucker out."  
  
"You probably shouldn't talk to your commanding officer like that, even if he is your best friend."  
  
Trip turned and shot me a look, "Look I dunno how ya know so much about me an' Jon an' Enterprise an' all but."  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know how I know these things either," I said looking thoroughly confused, "I've been having these dreams but that doesn't explain much at all.I was hoping that visiting Enterprise would help me remember, and that remembering would help me to figure out what exactly is going on."  
  
He looked at me a moment and deciding that I was sincere, gestured toward the shuttle-pod, "We should get going before Cap'n Archer gets too worried over there."  
  
I agreed and Jennings, Rowling and I followed Trip into the shuttle.  
  
a/n Forgive me if Trip's accent is all wrong like I said at the beginning I'm watching the show in German.not to mention the fact that I'm from New Jersey so I don't know much about Southern accents at all. 


End file.
